japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mana
Mana (マナ) is the childhood best friend of Yami Yugi/Atem, and studies magic under Mahad as his only apprentice. She truely shares a deep bond between her master, and Yami Yugi. She is a minor character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Background Not much about her past is known not even about her parents. Except that she grew up with Atem. She also became interested in magic and hates having to use manners when she is in front of adults. Personality She is seen as a light hearted, opened minded young girl. Including being a playful, and caring girl. She also gets embarrassed and annoy real easily. Appearance Mana's design is mostly based heavily off on the "Dark Magician Girl" but as an ancient Egyptian incarnation. She has brown skin, thick eyebrows, black eyes and dark brown hair. Her standard outfit consists of a light brown beige shoulderless, sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arm, a beige miniskirt, charmed bracelets around her wrists and ankles and a matching necklace, belt and headwear. The young character is very slender, and her dark brown hair is sporadically arranged and juts downwards in all directions of her head. Abilities 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Dawn of the Duel arc She first appeared before Mahad after hiding in one of the big pots outside of the royal palace. Mahad had sensed her there, and told her to come out. After popping out of the big pot, she in a boring tone exclaimed how she'd do her training later on and Mahad strictly responded by telling her that she'd never become a sorcerer that way. After Mahad's death, she swears for now on to become a great magician and eventually is able to summon her own Ka. Later on when Yugi's gang discovers her, Yugi explains about the card game back home by commenting on her reference to the Dark Magician Girl. Mana later on helps them to defeat Zorc. She is one of the only two people in the Millennium world who could see Yugi and his friends. After Zorc's death, Mana would become a Priest and the next wielder of the Millennmum Ring under the newly crowned Pharaoh: Priest Seto. Quotes *How can I do this without Master Mahad? *I guess I just have to call you pharaoh for now on. *"Then your my friends too!". *My Pharaoh!!! *Goodbye Relationships 'Yami Yugi/Atem' She has knew him ever since her childhood. 'Yugi Muto' She at first mistook him for Atem. She also happily pointed out how he looked like her friend. 'Joey Wheeler' 'Tristan Taylor' 'Tea Gardner' 'Mahad' She was sad when he die in a battle. 'The Dark Magician Girl' 'Yami Bakura' She hates him a lot. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Parents' *'Yami Yugi' (Childhood Best Friend) *'Mahad' (Sensei/dead) *'The Dark Magician Girl (Character)' (Future Incarnation) Trivia *Her birthday is ???, and her bloodtype is ???. *Her favorite food is ???. While her least favorite food is ???. *In the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Her Future incarnation is known as the Black Magician Girl. She and Tea are both the childhood friends of the main characters. *For Tea Gardner, she grew up with Yugi Muto ever since Elementary School. *For Mana, she had grew up with Yami Yugi in his timeline as the second ruler of Eypt. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuki Nakao *'English' : Bella Hudson all information on Mana came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Mana Gallery Mana.jpg|Mana tries to do some magic on a fish Category:Characters Category:Females